Messaging systems have been proposed and implemented for use with mobile telephones to provide targeted SMS text advertisements to consenting subscribers. “MoBull Messenger”, for example, is a free wireless discount coupon and notification service launched by the University of South Florida and Air2Web in 2002. The MoBull service allows students to sign up for discount coupons from area restaurants, sporting events, nightclubs and retail stores. Registered vendors access their accounts through web interfaces to select desired discounts and target groups of registered subscribers defined by age and geographic location. The vendor may thereafter confirm the price per message, the number of messages being sent, and charge the amount on their credit card. SMS text message coupons are then generated and sent out to the respective subscribers' cell phone, PDA or pager as instructed. See, Air2Web U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,624 to Jamtgaard et al. issued Aug. 6, 2003.
Messaging systems have similarly been proposed for use with wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) devices to provide targeted ads to consenting subscribers. In or about 2005, for example, Google, Inc. announced its intention to blanket the San Francisco, Calif. area with Wi-Fi coverage, offering free wireless Internet access to those who agree to accept beamed ads from local businesses on their wireless devices. See, Google Published Patent Application Nos. 20060058019, 20060058043 and 20060058044.
Heretofore, all such messaging systems have thus been limited to SMS text messages or Wi-Fi advertisements that require either actual or constructive subscriber consent. Such messages/advertisements, although precisely targeted, are both static and highly invasive.
Consequently, a need exists for a system and method for providing targeted, location-based, yet non-invasive, messages/advertisements to communication system subscribers that may be selected and customized by subscribers, service providers and/or third parties and which may be automatically deleted, blocked and/or dynamically updated following predetermined times or events. The messages/advertisements may be provided to a subscriber at the time of placing a call, the time of receiving a call, based on the location of the subscriber, the location of one or more third parties, or any other suitable time.